First Contact
by Fett
Summary: First Story From hope to be one day a few short stories (like the format of tales from the bounty hunters and such)


Authors Note: Thanks for all my friends help on giving me ideas and giving me tips as I wrote the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Lucas Arts or any aspects of Star Wars the characters are both from the Star Wars Universe and as my own ok that's enough  
  
Tales From the Shadows  
  
(First Contact)  
  
3..2..1 nothing "Come on hold together," Han Solo said as he remembered 8 years ago when the hyperdrive didn't work when he and Chewbacca and the princess were in the hoth asteroid belt being chased by the Imperials. Now he was being chased once again by a rogue Imperial warlord.  
"I think Chewie and I have it," Leia's voice came over the COM "graah," Chewie grunted with agreement.  
"Ok let's try this again." 3..2..1 then a flash of light signaling there entrance into hyperspace. The Millennium Falcon was en route for a planet called Myrcc a planet very independent and had not been contacted for five hundred years. It was Leia Organa Solo's job with Han Solo accompanying her to contact them and try to get their leaders to join the New Republic. Leia, Chewie, and C-P3O were already in the lounge when Han walked in and said "Six Hours till our arrival to Myrcc.  
"Sir they've escaped," General Boors said in a fearful voice, as Admiral Hawkins demanded an update.  
"You should be thankful I'm more forgiving than Darth Vader ever was."  
"Yes sir."  
"There will be other times to capture New Republic leaders, our orders are to go to the planet Myrcc and see if the planet had anything that could serve the empire."  
Wedge Antilles sat aboard Home 1 along side Admiral Acbar. With Home 1 and half a dozen other capital ships and 7 squadrons of fighters and other various support ships they had been waiting.waiting for the imperials to come. The Rebellion had let spies get plans of the Solo's going 2 make contact with Myrcc, which was not true at all, it was all a trap. Little did the Imperials know about Myrcc they thought it had been to insignificant but now thinking it was great but what the Imperials didn't know is that it was uninhabited. Only various birds and animals lived there. Myrcc was in fact very much like Dagobah.  
"Sir, a ship is entering our space, its marking indicate the Millennium Falcon."  
"Thank you lieutenant", said Wedge. Finally Hans here he thought to himself. As the loading hatched opened with a squeal as Han, Chewie, Leia, and 3PO walked out.  
"Hi Wedge sorry we took so long we got caught up in some imperial activity," Han said.  
"I'd very much like to hear about that would join me for a drink and tell me about the imperials."  
"Well the Imperials have taken the bait there on there way here I hope the new republic is ready for this."  
"We are Han don't worry, were on the far side of the planet they can't find us."  
"Sir we're four hours away from Myrcc." "Good, Good you're a real imperial you know that."  
"Thank you sir."  
"I'll be in my ready room if anyone needs me," as Boors walked into his gray room. It's so dull in here he thought 2 himself why can't imperial star destroyers be more decorative? As he walked over to his chair and sat down looking at data cards of things to do he got a transmission from some one he least expected at this time.  
"General Boors, I have a some information to give you if you can pay the price," came a cold dark voice from the holonet transmission. Prince Xizor he thought to himself probably one of the darkest figures in the galaxies underworld.  
"What do you want Xizor I have no time for you."  
"Oh I bet you do." The cold voice was like a chill going down Boors back. "Just hear me out this time, its about the rebels and Myrcc."  
"What could you possibly no about Myrcc and the rebels it's a desolate planet with no concern to you."  
"Ah yes no concern to me but to use it could mean the difference of life and death."  
"Ok Xizor talk."  
"The rebels are preparing a trap for you at Myrcc they have the fleet and their flagship there and I ashore you that you would have met your doom with your strategy of charging head on into the unexplored."  
"Sir, the Revenge its shields are up they knows were here!"  
"That's impossible how would they no." Just then a transmission came.  
"Sir a transmission."  
"Put it through ensign."  
"Hello Wedge it looks like you're about to meet your doom."  
"Xizor! So you're the one who told the imperials!"  
"Yes Wedge it was me I told General Boors about your little trap."  
"Sir, the transmission has been cut off."  
"Tell the fleet to move into an intercept course prepare for battle."  
"All wings report," in Han, said, he was in charge of red squad and gold squad for this attack he was gold leader. Wedge was in charge of Rouge Squadron.  
"Gold leader, this is Rouge leader"  
"I copy rouge leader," Han replied.  
"Those ties are on us do you think you could cover us as we attack that star destroyer."  
"I copy Wedge." "Red squad gold squads cover the Rouges."  
"Copy That Gold leader."  
"Admiral, we have all ready fighters dispatched bridge deflector shield holding."  
"Thank you lieutenant the fight is going as planned"  
"Sir fighters incoming at mark 0.58972!" "Reroute all unused power to the bride deflector shield I don't want anything coming through!"  
"Han, our main priority is to get those three shield generator domes destroyed. Send each squad to each dome, well get the bottom.  
"Copy that Wedge. Red squad you get the right dome gold squad we'll get the left generator and ill go at the bottom dome then we focus all fire power on the main bridge" "Copy that Gold leader."  
Just then a Firespray attack class ship dropped out of hyperspace.  
"Sir, we have an unidentified ship in sector 003," said gold leader.  
"I no that ship!" Han exclaimed, "that's Boba Fett ship, all ships in that flight sector take evasive action!"  
As Boba Fett went through the battle going around the capital ships and blasting everything in his path took out five t and one A-Wing. Then as he passed the planet he jumped back into hyperspace.  
"Back to our main objective," Admiral Ackbar said.  
As the battle raged on both sides loosing ships in fireballs of debris then it happened the domes were hit and the shield went down.  
"Sir, the bridge deflector shield is down!"  
"Intensify the turbo-lasers I don't want anything coming through!" Exclaimed Admiral Boors. As the barrage of concussion and proton torpedoes came toward the bridge his last thought was I've served my empire and emperor well.  
"Move the fleet away from that Star Destroyer her hulls about to go critical" As cheers could be heard over the comm from the fighters and capital ships as one more victory had been won for the New Republic. 


End file.
